DEMON DIBS
by nightsangel8989
Summary: The scent calls to him like nothing before..when he finds it he takes it..but when he runs off and the owner of the scent is left with nothing more then questions and a new rising enemy? what will happen when said enemy wants the scent for himself to?
1. Find it, Have it, Keep it

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! I AM SIMPLY DOING THIS FOR THE SAKE OF ENTERTAINING ALL YOU FANFICTION READERS! X) … I LOVE YOU ALL MY READERS :) AND THANKS FOR BEING SOO WONDERFUL AND NOT KILLING ME FOR NOT POSTING ANYTHING (^_^) HEHE .. OKAY .. SO .. *DROPS THE STORY IN YOUR HANDS AND RUNS AWAY IN EMBARRASSMENT* ENJOY! XD**

**_WARNING! ... LEMON ALERT IN THIS STORY_**

**IF YOU ARE UNDER AGE PRESS THE BACK BUTTON PLEASE :) IF NOT ... I WARNED YOU LOLZ :)  
><strong>

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

FIND IT, HAVE IT, TAKE IT

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

He had been feeling it for more than three days now. And each day it grew stronger. The rattling against the cage and the snarls and growls. He had been holding back his beast for three days and it was becoming more and more restless. Every year he went through this. Mating season. Every time mating season came around he had to go through the torture of going into heat and finding a strong female. One that was strong like him and one that would put up a fight. Every female that he found was strong but not enough for him to want to mate her. They willingly gave themselves to him and he hated it. His beast wanted more. It loved a fight.

Walking down the long hallways in his palace, his mind wandered. There was no way that he was going to take a mate. Why take a mate? It would only slow him down trying to make sure that she would be safe. He didn't have time to protect and care for another. He just wanted his power. To take and gain from others and gain that which he so rightfully deserved. And also his enemies would never once even _think_ to challenge him. Soon he would gain so much power he would kill Naraku. Then from there he might just indulge in making his half brother miserable for the sake of fun. But what he really wanted . . . was to defeat an old enemy. Evil so much more powerful than Naraku. That is why he needed the power. If he couldn't even defeat the lowly enemy that was causing chaos now, he would have no chance in the future with his true enemy.

That is why he did not want a mate. Why protect the wench while on an important mission? It practically screamed vulnerable and suicidal.

He made and audible growl. This startled a nearby maid as she walked past to get to her duties.

"Oh! My Lord! I didn't not see you please forgive my rudeness!" she said startled even though she did nothing to anger him. Always apologizing. That is what they all did. It was always the servants fault no matter what the problem. She bowed low two times and each time, her shirt would open just a bit. This caused him to growl again just a bit louder. She jumped and went out the door in a hurry.

"Forgive me please!" she yelled as she ran away. He didn't follow. She was lucky.

_Stupid servants. _He thought.

As he passed a nearby room the night air blew through the window and caressed his cheek. Walking in, he went to the balcony door but didn't go outside. He simply took in the night. He took in a deep breath to calm his beast. But when he took that deep breath which was supposed to calm the raging demon inside him, he caught a scent that made his beast nearly take control and almost jump out of his seat and into the woods which held that wonderful scent. It surprised him. Nothing in the entire earth ever caused his beast to act that way before.

The smell of Vanilla and Sandalwood. The smell of vanilla alone was amazing. Mixed with sandalwood though, made it smell so much more intoxicating. The mix was extremely exotic. He had never smelled such scents mixed together before. His beast took a whiff of it and rattled harder than before.

'**Go! Must go!' **It growled.

'_No. Stand down!'_ he growled back to his beast in his native tongue.

'**GO!'** It growled again. The chains that held down his beast seemed to weaken with every shake and rattle the beast did against it. He fought hard and tried to keep it calm. It was working . . . but then it seemed that the gods hated him, because then the wind blew his way, sending a gentle breeze . . . and a wonderful scent. And for a second, the scent was so strong that he let himself go and lost himself in the scent. That was all it took. The beast broke its chains and ran. It was like heaven to the beast. Freedom. His beast took the opportunity and took over. His eyes bled crimson and his fangs and claws elongated.

He used the balcony as a door and jumped out into the night. He landed with such grace and elegance that it did not look like his beast was in control. The second is feet touched the ground he ran through the forest. The darkness of it seemed never ending. He ran and ran and tried his hardest to find the scent but it was hard. The scent would constantly disappear. Then a couple of seconds later it would resurface. Then he found it. That wonderful scent that drove him crazy! It was by the hot springs. He smirked as he realized the reason for the constant on and off smell. The scent would disappear then reappear because it would dive under the water and come back up every once in a while.

He laid eyes on the beautiful creature as she bathed. Her wavy black hair that reached just below her bottom. She had a slim figure but she did have the curves in the best places. Her breast looked to be full but did not look like they would over spill in his palm. They were the perfect size. Her hips were well rounded and her bottom was well shaped. Her legs and arms were muscular which meant she was a fighter. Her stomach was flat. But what had him were her eyes. She had the most beautiful eyes that held him captive. A lovely shade of brown that mimicked the earth. They seemed fresh and alive. And they held so much fire. The seemed beautiful . . . enchanting . . . _familiar_.

That was when he noticed. It was the wench that belonged to his master's half brother. And her scent was so strong. She was in heat.

She was the source of the heated scent. The intoxicating aroma. _Impossible_! Not some _lowly human_! But he couldn't deny what he saw.

He had never seen her this way. She had always been protected by that flee-bag brother of his that he had never had a chance to really look at her. For a human to be this beautiful, it had to be magic or the work of a demon. There was no way that a human girl such as her could ever posses to much beauty. It had to be a joke. But no matter how he looked at her, she was as real as his new left arm.  
>(AN: Yes he now has his arm back. How he got it I will explain later in the story.)<p>

Both beast and demon were shocked at what they saw that neither had yet to move. Sesshomaru could have easily taken control of his body but he was frozen. His beast on the other hand finally came back to his senses and grinned. Then pushed his mater to the furthest part of his mind to make sure of no interruptions. His master fought for control but his beast during this Mating season was twice as strong as him for some reason. Usually it was a little bit of a struggle but this wasn't time was different. There was no struggle at all. His master just wasn't strong enough tonight.

The beast smiled to itself as he realized he could no longer hear his mater.

'**Good.'** This little onna was in for it now.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

She felt something coming but she didn't know what. Maybe it was just Inuyasha just checking the area. He never left her alone these days. Always roaming around and pouting. Lately it seemed like she couldn't go anywhere by herself without the company of someone else. Tonight she was lucky though. She somehow managed to get away from his annoying ranting and thank the gods for that. She couldn't take any more of it. He kept comparing her to his old love. Constantly talking about how she was always so much smarter and not as clumsy.

_ "She'd never get kidnapped as much as you do! We waist so much time and effort looking for you that Naraku, for all we know, could have found ever last jewel shard there was left!"_ he had said to her. That was enough. She "sat" him enough times for him to get knocked out and took her stuff and ran, telling everyone that she was fine and not to follow. And they didn't.

_ ''kikyou this and Kikyou that! Ugh! You'd think he'd learn to just accept it! But . . . then again . . . she and him have more history then we do. But it still doesn't give him any right to say that to me! And he knows that I'm still adjusting to living here!"_ she thought. _"Ugh. Whatever. I just need to relax my mind and body and then I'll cool down and go to bed."_

She sat in the hot spring and leaned against a rock. Slowly and surly though, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

She didn't even feel the water rippling.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Stripping off his clothing the beast slowly walked in the water. She slept so soundly. And that game him just the perfect opportunity. He didn't need her screaming and yelling for her friends to help. Casting a barrier so no one could leave or enter, he also made sure it was sound proof. Again, he wanted to make sure her friends heard nothing even though they were a good distance away.

When he reached her he simply stared. Admiring that which would soon be his. He could lightly hear his master barking orders to leave and for him to take control. But he didn't. Instead, he closed his red eyes and cast a simple spell that wouldn't make his master sleep.

** 'Perfect. The master needed his sleep anyway.' **Thought beast.

He caressed her cheeks pushing aside any of her onyx hair away from her face. Releasing some substance from his finger tips he made her sleeping state stronger.

He slowly made his way down to hear neck where his lips landed. Softly he kissed her at first then stronger. She was sleeping like the dead. There was no waking her now. His fangs lightly grazed her neck. The mating spot. He shivered when her skin broke a little and a drop of blood landed on his tongue. So _delicious_! His hand dipped to her hips where he lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his hips. He pressed on to her heated core a little and he hissed. It had been so long since he had a woman because of his stupid master and now he finally had one in his grasp. And he would not ruin it with foreplay. Both of his hands grabbed onto her breasts and his fingers tweaked the tiny bud of her nipple and a soft moan was heard. Leaning down he took one into her mouth and sucked like a newborn pup. Like a starving man on the brink of death and starvation. He heard her moan in her sleep. Picking her up, he took her out of the hot springs. The heat of the steam warming the air and he laid her on the edge of the water, the grass caressing her skin like a blanket.

Laying on top of her, his hand went down the her nether lips. He smiled when she arched her back causing her to push more of her chest to his lips. He was so painfully hard it hurt. Never had a woman caused him such distress. He practically was going mad! He needed release now!

He rubbed her womanhood in strong and long strokes. He needed her wet. After a few more strokes she was almost crying for him to enter her. That's when he positioned himself and slowly entered.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

The feeling she was having was so amazing! The coiling in her lower region was so strong! She needed something . . . _anything_ . . . to make it just . . . do something! She didn't know what though. The heat was becoming almost unbearable and she needed something to make her feel something more. That's when she felt it. She felt something hot and hard press against her. There was something she knew that this hard and hot thing could do for her. She pressed herself against it to get what she needed but slowly it pulled away.

'No! Don't go!' she wanted to yell.

Then it came back. But this time instead of going against her, she felt herself being stretched. It hurt.

"Ahhh!" she moaned. "Oh my . . . oh!" A slight tingling sensation and she winced but soon it was gone but the hard thing wouldn't move so she pressed against it and it moved. It got harder and longer to if possible. It pulled back though just when it started feeling good then it moved to pull almost all the way out.

"Come back!" she whispered.

"Always . . ." was the deep husky answer she received. Not caring where it came from she pressed onto the hardness and relished in the feeling of it moving in and out of here. The coiling grew stronger and stronger after a while then. It was so unbearable! She needed for it to just snap!

The hardness kept going in and out. Then soon it became faster. Then harder. Then harder. Then faster. She was on the verge of going crazy! This pleasure was madness! She grabbed hold of the intruder and held on for dear life. She stopped trying to keep up and just let the intruder pull her close and slam into her.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

This feeling was like nothing he'd ever felt before! She was the tightest virgin he had ever had! She was so wanting and wet, all he could do was slam his cock into her. She was amazing for her first time.

Pride filled him as he thought of how his master's brother would never touch her. Only him and his master! He sped up his thrusts and slammed into her crying cunt.

"AH! MORE PLEASE! HARDER! OH!" she didn't yell but she moaned out the entire sentence load enough for him to hear.

He smiled and complied. Then that's when he felt it . . . the coiling that he felt before was stronger now. Her walls clamped down on him and he knew she wouldn't last long. So he took her at demonic speed. That's when she screamed! And what a lovely sound it was. Her pleasured ridden face was his undoing and they climaxed together. As soon as his seed shot into her his fangs elongated and he sank his fangs into her neck marking her as his life mate forever. She climaxed again the instant he did.

Soon his labored breathing calmed and he slowly withdrew. Taking in her expression as he slowly did so. Then he washed himself and his new mate and dressed her in his inner coat. She would not find out who he was for a while. He would make sure of that. He wanted her safe from the anger and wrath that was sure to come her way. He made sure that his mark would stay hidden from her friends especially that half breed. But he would also make sure his master wouldn't know until he deemed him fit to know. Chanting a sealing curse he sealed the mark and masked his scent on her body. He gathered his things got dressed but before leaving he placed a light kiss to her lips. Then cleared the area of their activity then vanished.

Leaving behind a girl with nothing accept an inner coat and a barrier to protect her.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

**OH. MY. GOD! IM SORRY I HAVENT POSTED ANY THING! FORGIVE ME PLEASE! **

**OK SO THIS WAS MY ****FIRST LEMON EVER!**

**ALTHOUGH I DO THINK I DID A LIME IN MY OTHER STORY... DID I ... ? ****  
><strong>

**Please be gentle. I BEG YOU BE GENTLE! *RUNS AND HIDES IN A CORNER* DON'T HURT ME IF IT SUCKS :'( **

**AND IF IT DOESN'T SUCK …. YAY! =D**

**LOLZ **

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! I LOOK FORWARD TO HEARING FROM YOU :)**

**JA NE! 3  
><strong>


	2. Days had Past

**OKAY EVERYONE! SOOO SORRRY FOR BEING LATE! IM SORRY BUT THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE A LITTLE SHORT...IM TRYING TO START AND BRING IN NEW CHARACTERS AND IM JUST TRYING TO GET THE WHOLE AFTERMATH OF SESSHY/KAGS SMUTNESS OVER WITH…..I GARENTY THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE PUT UP LIKE TOMORROW OR THE DAY AFTER SINCE IM GONNA BE TAKING MY LAPTOP WITH ME TO SCHOOL =D HEHEHE!**

**AND IT WILL BE BETTER! AND AS A TREAT I WILL TRY TO DO IT LONG TO! **** (^.^)**

**WELL I HOPE AFTER READING THIS YOU WILL ALL STILL BE FANS OF MY STORY … (-_-;;;;)**

**SO HERE IT GOES! ENJOY IT PLEASE! **

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-D.D-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**CHAPTER 2: DAYS HAD PAST**

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-D.D-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Days had past. No one talked about what happened to Kagome. She herself had no idea what happened. She awoke with an unknown coat lying on top of her. A vicious growling dog/wolf had been stitched into it in gold. A crescent moon stitched right behind it. Everyone noticed how she seemed to carry it around everywhere she went.

"Oy! Where'd you get the coat from Kagome?" Inuyasha had asked the second she walked into camp.

Dazed she looked up at Inuyasha and frowned. "I-I don't know." She stated then walked away to make her bed and go to sleep. Dumbstruck that she didn't fight back with him, he left her alone. Inuyasha had grown extremely worried about her. She was way to quiet for his liking. Her scent had changed to. Something was different about her. He realized that she was not lying when she said that she had no clue what happened. Being a half demon he can sense the racing of someone's heart. A racing heart would indicate that the person was lying. He would sometimes also pick up on the occasional scent of body sweat also. But she didn't do either of them.

While traveling he noticed a lot had changed about her. She would go to sleep extremely early and wake up at night, write in her book like she normally would (was it a journal she called it?), then stare at the night sky like she was waiting for something. She also constantly held onto that damn coat like it was her lifeline! Who the hell had given it to her? What in the name of hell happened to her during her bath?

The group wouldn't let her go anywhere by herself after that. She was being protected be everyone just to make sure nothing happened. Taking turns they would each stay up at night and look after the group. As Inuyasha watched at night time, so many questions ran through his mind. He could tell the rest of the group had grown very worried. Sango had followed Kagome to the bath constantly. But Kagome didn't seem to care. In fact, it was like she didn't even know Sango was there.

The second he found out who this mystery person was, he was going to kill them! No one touched his woman. No one.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-D.D-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

His silken silver hair flowed in the wind. His kimono a deep and rich blue, tied elegantly around him. He held two swords at his hip, though it seemed they were never used much. But with good reason. Why use the swords when power came flowing off of you in waves like a tsunami? He was feared. No one dared try to fight for fear of dying a horrible death. Naraku? That foolish half demon had nothing on a full blooded demon like him. When people heard Naraku's name they feared. But not the type of fear that would come if they heard his name. Lord Ryohei. You would think that such a wonderful name would come from a wonderful Lord. But not this Lord.

Many wondered if he was the devil himself.

But like all men, he had a weakness. And for this demon, it was the scent of a woman. The scent so intoxicating that it made him want to crumble to his feet. He would go about his day like nothing. Killing and taking and searching for what he came to this land for. But when he was in the comfort of his own castle, he let loose his desires. He relished in the scent of that aroma. He walked to his balcony that faced the west and no matter how far he was from the scent the merciful wind would occasionally drift it toward him.

He needed it like he needed air! And if he had to kill innocents to get to it he would.

A creek of the floor board was heard from behind him and he turned to see a young maid passing his chambers. Human from the smell. But lovely none the less. She would do to subdue his desires for now. And gods help the poor little human maid because he was losing grip on his evil beast that needed release. The wind caught his nose and he knew that the beautiful scent was too hard for him to find due to it turning on and off and it was too far. The maid would do. He ran for her and once he caught up with the frightened little maid he rid her of her clothing. The beautiful scent drifted through the window and all he could imagine was that the scent was trapped below him. When the maids clothes were gone he had his way.

No servant had ever seen the poor pretty maid ever again.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-D.D-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

His master had been growling and snarling for days on end. Jaken was starting to worry.

"Master Jaken! Stop being so annoying and let me go see Lord Sesshomaru!" yelled a frustrated Rin.

Sighing for the last time Jaken gripped the staff of two heads tightly wishing he could use it on the foul enigma that had made its way to the palace like a plague.

"Absolutely not Rin! Master Sesshomaru has not gained control over his beast yet and a puny human should not go near him! You will die if you go near him and it will be your own fault!" he yelled frowning hard at her.

Stopping mid thought, he thought about what he said.

_Maybe if she died because of her own stupid mistakes Lord Sesshomaru won't kill me! And the castle will once again be silent!_ Delight ran through him for a split second. _Oh but Lord Sesshomaru would always find some way to blame her stupid mistakes on me. (sigh!) I guess I can always dream._

Just as she was about to fight back, the growling in his lords room stopped completely. All the guards around his room seemed to relax slightly as they now understood that his beast had been tamed.

"Oh thank Heavens." Said Jaken as a happy Rin walked away from him and got ready to see her Lord.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-D.D-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

A few moments passed as he finally, after days of battle with his beast, got a hold over his own body. His beast had gone mad! What in the hell had got him so worked up! The night his beast took over all he remembered was the sweet scent. But nothing after that. Slowly he got up and looked around at his surroundings. A mess was left for the maids to clean. The walls were scratched and torn. The whole room was surrounded by a barrier. He lifted his hand to brush the hair from his face when he noticed something was missing. His inner coat. The sign of his family lineage. The coat in which had the sign of his entire race. The coat in which his father passed to him as a gift. It was gone.

A coat in which was supposed to be given only to his future mate. A rumbling in his chest started. He wasn't supposed to lose that coat.

Rage built inside of him. How could his beast have been so stupid!

'_**Master is stupid! He did not take a mate. So I found a suitable female. Beautiful. Strong. One who WILL bare strong pups!' **_growled his beast.

At this Sesshomaru growled and mentally made the locks on his beast's cage tighter.

'_Who is the female!'_ he yelled at his beast in the native tongue. His beast made no sound.

In demon tradition, once the coat was handed to a female, it was a symbol for the Mating Games to begin. Every female would fight each other until a dominate female was left standing. The fools would fight to the death just so they can have the title of "Lady of the Western Lands". And no matter what, he couldn't do anything to stop it.

Once his family lineage coat was handed down, the council would not allow him to stop the Mating Game. He was going to have to do something about his beast. For now he would have to find this demoness and get his coat back. He did not want to deal with protecting a mate. He refused to have her! No matter who it was, he would get rid of her no matter what.

'_You insolent beast! Who is the female!'_ his beast ignored him and sat in his cage quietly. If his master did not know who the female was then he would not tell him. _'Fine. Stay silent. I shall find her on my own. And unfortunately for her, when I do, I shall kill her and be rid of her once and for all.'_

This caught the attention of his beast and he went wild. No!

'_**Master NO! You know not what you do! The female is-'**_

'_This is your own fault! You dare drag a female into this deadly game then you want to hide who the female is and not listen to this Sesshomaru!' _he growled in a low voice at his beast. The beast did nothing but whimper._ 'And for that she shall be the one to pay the price due to your stupid actions! So I will hear no more talk! I shall find her on my own since you will not tell me and kill her!'_

'_**Master please! Do not kill her she-'**_ But before he could finish, Sesshomaru cut off all connection, for the time being, with his beast.

What a fool his beast had been! Look at the mess he had left for him!

Still growling he walked to the door lifted the barrier and opened it. The guards on duty stayed at their posts as instructed.

Walking in front of them he said, "My Mating coat is gone. I want every western solider out looking for the demoness that has it. Once she is found bring her here immediately."

The guards nodded and went off to spread the word. They had better find that coat or they would pay with their life.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-D.D-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**OK… WELL…. THERE GOES MY CHAPTER (^.^;;;)**

**I WILL EXPLAIN MORE ABOUT THE MATING GAMES LATER. BUT TO SUMMARIES IT A LITTLE RIGHT NOW **

**-MATING COATS ARE GIVEN TO A FEMALE (BY LORDS AND ANY OTHER DEMONS OF HIGH STATUS) OF THE MALE DEMONS CHOICE TO BECOME THEIR "LADY". IF OTHER FEMALES WANT TO FIGHT FOR THEIR RIGHT AS LADY, THE FEMALE HOLDER OF THE COAT ****MUST**** FIGHT OR SHE WILL BE KILLED. THE BATTLES WILL GO ON UNTIL THE SEASON OF MATING IS OVER AND WHO EVER THE STRONGEST FEMALE IS, HOLDING THE COAT AT THE END OF THE MATING GAMES, THAT IS WHOM THE LORD ****MUST**** MATE. - **

**STUPID I KNOW BUT I WILL GO DEEPER INTO IT AND RULES AND STUFF LATER….BUT FOR NOW ….. I HOPE I STILL HAVE MY MOST BELOVED FANS READING THIS AND I WANT TO THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING SO PATIENT! **

**LOVE YOU ALL! AND SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON! :D**

**R.R. please :)**

**JA NE! ^.^**


	3. Mistakenly Yours

_**DISCLAIMER:**__** I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! ALL WORKS BELONG TO ITS CREATER, RUMIKO TAKAHASHI . . . Unfortunately X'( . . . I AM SIMPLY CREATING THIS STORY FOR PURE FUN AND ENJOYMENT!**_

_**SO PLEASE, SIT BACK. READ. AND ENJOY. :)**_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ D.D ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

CHAPTER THREE: MISTAKENLY YOURS

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ D.D ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_"Come back!" she whispered._

_"Always . . ." was the deep husky answer she received._

She sat up quickly. That single word she dreamed of. _Always_. Okay. She was officially going crazy! Kagome had dragged the coat she had found when she woke up, wherever she went. That single word and the feeling she got from that dream was always the same. Full. Complete. Hot. Oh so very hot . . .

Maybe it had something to do with that night she found the coat. She didn't want to think about it! No matter how much she tried she couldn't seem to remember what happened that night. The feeling she got whenever she remembered it was amazing. But why? She tried to think about why she would have such dreams. But the only thing she could remember from that night was a color. Silver. Maybe it was white. But she doubted it. It was a beautiful silver color that glowed so nicely in the dark by the moon. Whenever that color passed in her line of sight, whenever Inuyasha just so happened to pass, no matter where she saw the color, her heart would stop. But she didn't know why. Was silver the color of her mystery man's hair color or his eyes? She looked to Inuyasha. It couldn't have been him. She knew for sure that he had been with Kikyo the night that she was in the spring. She sighed. She had to find out soon. But for now she pushed all thoughts aside.

"Kagome." Sango called to her.

"Yeah?" Kagome asked.

"You seem out of it. Maybe you should rest before we pack and leave." Sango said as she rolled up her own bed and started to pack it away.

Stretching her arms and legs she said with a smile, "No I'll get up now. We need to get this day started. Naraku won't kill himself unfortunately and those jewels won't be found on their own! We have to do all of that so we can't waste the day to let me rest."

After packing the group started to head north. It was hours before they go to the next village. Miroku worked his "Magic" and "dispelled" any "demons" that were lurking in the town. As always she played along and the town's people cheered and thanked them and offered them food. Once they left they were on their way to head north.

About an hour into the walk she felt something pull at her. It was a jewel shard and it was coming their way fast.

"Inuyasha! I sense a jewel shard! And it's coming fast!" she yelled.

"Heh. It's probably that mangy wolf Koga. Don't worry. Guys I'll knock him and flee-bag ass to the next village." He scuffed. A whirl wind soon came and it was defiantly not Koga. It was a demoness with her claws dripping wet with blood. Her eyes were red with anger. She had just finished a kill obviously and she was out for more. On instinct Kagome gripped the coat tightly and took a step away. The demoness' eyes looked frantically around until she heard a twig snap and she looked dead a Kagome. A deep growl was heard from the wolf demoness and the wind picked up immediately and knocked Inuyasha and the rest of the crew away from Kagome.

"Wench! No human will take my place! The coat and the title will be mine!" the demoness turned to the friends, "You will _not _interfere!" and with that she pounced toward Kagome. Her friends were about to come to her rescue when a barrier suddenly appeared and they were all sent flying backwards.

"What the hell! Did that demoness just block us from entering the fight!" yelled Inuyasha.

"I don't know! I only sensed her aura! I never felt her use any magic!" Miroku used his power to brake the barrier but no use.

"Oh no! Mama!" Shippo yelled. Worry took over the little kit as he watched the demoness attack her. She fell to the floor and moved out of the way. The little kit threw up is hands and they started to glow.

"FOX FIRE!" he yelled and through it at the barrier. At the same time Inuyasha yelled his attack. "WINDSCAR!"

It made no indication that it even scratched it. Miroku and Sango tried their best as well along with Inuyasha who continued to whack away on it with Tessaiga.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ D.D ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kagome ran as fast as she could. She had to get her bow and arrow which were currently hanging on her back pack. Not letting go of the coat she dropped her stuff and through the coat on and grabbed her bow and arrow. Turning, she around to see if she was being followed she slowly walked away from her stuff, bow and arrow at the ready in case she attacked. Once the barrier went up the demoness attacked once and then disappeared. But she was still there. Her aura surrounded the area. A sweat dropped from Kagome's head out of nervousness. What did she want? She yelled that the coat and the "Title" would be hers. What title? What was going on?

A few more steps forward and she was in a field. Wild flowers so beautiful scattered across the ground in so many colors. But soon they would be painted in nothing but dirt and blood. A blur caught her eye and she looked left to see that the demoness was looking around once the spotted each other they both froze. Kagome out of fear and the demoness out of shock. A piercing growl ripped through the air.

"How _DARE_ a _filthy human_ put on the mating coat! You dirty thing!" she growled and attacked. "I'll make _sure_ to cleanse it of your filthy scent when you are dead!"

Kagome lost balance backing up and shot her arrow. Falling to the ground she heard a snap. The string to her bow had broken.

'_Great! Just my luck! What's the matter Kagome? You could wait till after the fight to break it?'_ her thoughts screamed. Quickly throwing up her hands she created a barrier that shocked the demoness and sent her flying backwards. Kagome smirked and loved how she sent a bit of electricity in the barrier. _'A _thing_ she called me? Hmph!'_

"A miko? How did you get the coat?"

"Hell if I know. All I do know is that you are not getting anywhere near it!" Focusing on the demoness she got up and stuck out one hand. A purple sting of light raced to the demoness but she jumped out of the way and ran straight for her. Jumping up and landing right behind her, Kagome had no time to turn and defend herself as the demoness' extended claws. Screaming, she realized that the claws had made their way into her side.

"Agh!" the pain blinded her. She never fought a demon on her own especially one with their beast loose. She knew it was hard and she knew for sure that the fight would not last long. But she never expected it for it to be this quick. Her arms dropped to her side and she gripped the wound. "I never thought a fight with a miko would ever be this quick."

Kagome's breath started to slow. She vision becoming so much darker. The pain was too much! She had to hold on. _'Keep the coat! Protect it!'_ But she couldn't. She couldn't even protect herself. The battle was so quick. So stupid. She was so weak. Kagome gripped the coat. Falling to the floor, her blood poured out by the gallon. Once she died would she go after the others? She had to admit that this demoness was strong. Shippo. The thought of her adopted pup brought tears to her eyes. _'Kami, please! No! Keep him safe!'_ She wished she could protect him. _'Keep him safe!'_ and with that was her last thought before she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Hmm. Easy enough. Stupid ninjen miko. To think she could even defeat me." Stepping forward, she wasn't even two feet away when she felt something. A pulsing feeling took over the ningen's body. Slowly the wind picked up and she couldn't help but back away. Hotter and hotter the wind got until she yelped in pain by the burning sensation taking over. She watched as the human got up slowly and turned toward her.

"How? Y-You were dead! I killed you!" yelled the demoness. She watched shocked and horrified as the Miko lifted her head. The demoness' eyes widened like saucers. "Impossible!" she whispered. "Y-You're a demon?"

Kagome's eyes were blood red. Two jagged strips, one red and one black, ran down each of her cheeks. A small silver moon appeared on her forehead. Claws replaced the once dull human nails. Her body filled out more in places that desperately needed more meat. Her height grew very slightly but not much. Her breathing was ragged and the demoness could very clearly see fangs. Long sharp fangs that could kill her easily. The blood that stained the beautiful coat was burned off by the aura that surrounded the once miko now turned demoness, leaving nothing but a beautifully clean coat. Her side still dripped with blood though. The wound still there but not as deep. Her aura. The powerful killing aura that smothered her and made her feel as if she were choking. She never saw her coming. It took a few seconds to register the pain. She screamed before she could no longer take the pain and she died. It was a painful death but a quick one.

Kagome removed her claws along with the jewel shard embedded in the demons chest and glanced at the demoness that lay on the floor dead. She placed the jewel shard in her pocket. Looking at her claws she yipped with happiness like a child. Her first kill! _'Master you will be so proud!'_ She growled. Smelling the blood on her hands she let her tongue pass her lips and lick her fingers a little. Ugh! Wolf blood. To think this lowly demoness would ever think of hurting her master!

'_Filthy vermin!'_ And with that she kicked the dead body making sure to crake a few bones in the process.

The beast felt so _alive_ and so _awake_! So strong and happy. Turning away from the dead corpse, she looked around the field and ran around. Yipping like a pup and having fun. She felt happy for her first kill. That was the only reason that she felt such a sense of joy. Sitting down she lay on the bed of wild flowers and closed her eyes. Laying on her hip with her legs laying comfortably on top of one another she wrapped the coat around her like it kept her safe from outside dangers. Lifting her head she closed her eyes, breathed in . . . and let out the loudest howl a dog had ever done.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ D.D ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The barrier had still not let loose. Inuyasha was at the point of going mad with worry. Was she still alive? He was about to hit the barrier again with it simply fell. Disappearing as if it had never been there in the first place.

"Let's go guys. Kagome needs us _now_!" Everyone followed. Shippo quickly jumped on Kirara and they took to the sky. Happy that the barrier was down but still worried for their pack mate, they ran as fast as they could. A howling brought them to a dead stop. A howl of conquest. A howl so loud that everyone covered their ears. The fight was over. Blood was in the air and Inuyasha quickly realized that Kagome's blood was strong in the air along with the blood of the demoness. His face paled.

"What was that?" asked Sango as she started to run in the direction of the howl. Kagome had to be there and she prayed with all her heart that Kagome was still alive.

"A howl of conquest. Someone won the battle! And that someone is a demon." Inuyasha's voice was strained as if he were holding back tears.

"No! You're lying! Kagome is NOT dead! My mama wouldn't die so easily Inuyasha! So shut up and stop lying!" Shippo cried. Inuyasha looked at the kit with sad eyes then turned away to make sure no one saw his watering eyes.

"We should focus on trying to find Kagome. If she is still alive she will most likely need our help! So we must hurry!" was all Miroku said.

They looked forever. It took hours to find Kagome. And with ever hour that passed their despair only grew. Was she alive? Was she okay? When the demon had attacked Kagome she had disappeared. Kagome had followed her thinking that her fellow companions were there with her. She ran into the forest and didn't stop running after that. They tried calling to her but she didn't hear them.

"Kagome! Kagome! Where are you?" Miroku yelled.

"Inuyasha can you pick up her scent?" asked Sango as she ran trying to find her sister. She saw as Inuyasha shook his head 'no'.

"The only think I smell is blood but the scent it everywhere. I can't place it in one area."

"Mama!" Shippo yelled worriedly.

And the continued like that for hours. The sun was setting when Inuyasha finally caught her scent.

They finally found the clearing in which the battle was held. It was just at the edge that the group came once again to a dead stop. There in the clearing was the happy-go-lucky Kagome jumping and running around like a five year old little girl. They watched stunned as she ran after a bird fast flying bug. She was playing around the field by herself.

"Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha with happiness. She was alive! Thank god! But soon his face paled for the second time that day. She turned and he saw it. Crimson red eyes of a demon. She growled as she held on tightly to the coat. She stopped short when she took a sniff. _Pack!_ Eyes wide she smiled and barked. (yup she barks =D lolz!) Happily, she ran to them at full speed. And hugged Inuyasha with all of her strength and knocking him down in the process. Yipping she licked his cheek again and again.

He was dumb founded.

Inuyasha was for the first time in his life, speechless. Was this really Kagome? He turned to the rest of the group who stood there with eyes as wide as his. Shippo with his mouth wide open recovered first.

"M-Mama?" he whispered. Kagome stopped licking Inuyasha's face and looked up. Slowly she got up and walked to Shippo. He couldn't move due to his shocked state. Growling was heard but a kind of motherly growl. Slowly he lifted his hand and touched her face. She closed her eyes and smiled.

'_My pup.'_ Was all he heard from her. His eyes became teary and he jumped into her arms and nuzzled her cheek like a young pup would do with his mother.

Inuyasha watched her with close eyes. They grew even bigger as she turned around. She had a tail? Furry and black, he watched as it swished side to side.

"How did this happen? Is that really Kagome?" asked Sango. Miroku moved closer to her. She looked up but did not move. He extended his hand, and although her eyes narrowed, she did nothing but take a step back.

"Kagome? Do you know who we are?" he asked. He watched as she came to him slowly and put her nose to his hand. Taking a few sniffs she looked to him again then his hand and gave a small lick. Miroku having such a dirty mind, was, for once, _not_ taken over by his lechery. Smiling he put his hand on her head and gave a light rub. Miroku noticed that she closed her eyes and started to growl. She acted so much like a dog that it was almost scary. She had all of the qualities of a female dog demon. But she acted like a puppy. She had never been a demon before or ever had to deal with the burden of having a beast, so he guessed that the beast inside her had never matured into an adult properly.

"So you were the one that howled?" he asked. Her eyes snapped open and she nodded and he watched as she placed Shippo in Sango's arms and watched as she ran towards the other side of the large clearing. She disappeared into the forest and before they could run after her, something came flying out of the trees and straight at them.

"Woah! Look out!" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled Miroku out of the way. In that very spot the he once stood was the dead body of the wolf demoness. Bloodied and battered with a hole in her chest. Miroku's face went green. He had seen dead demons before but Kagome really did a number on this demon.

"Ugh. I think I'm gonna be sick." He said. He looked up to find Kagome standing there with a smile on her face (and light traces of blood on her mouth) like she had just giving him the best gift ever. But the blood on her claws didn't make for such a great sight either. "Oh god . . . the food I ate this morning seems to want to come out!" And with that he turned away.

Inuyasha, who had been silent, finally found his voice. "We need to find out what happened to her." Turning to Kagome he was about to ask her to follow them when he noticed her dazed eyes. Tired and heavy her eyes fell and she was about to fall to the floor when he caught her.

"Hey! Kagome wake up!" But she didn't. He watched as she faded back to being a human. The only thing that stayed was her figure. Her body didn't not change back fully to the once flat chested no-figure human. Her body kept all the qualities that a full grown demoness would have. Curved hips and a large bust size. Inuyasha picked her up and admired her for a second. She was a little taller but still shorter than him but a foot. He was pretty tall and it ran in the family. Her hair had gotten longer and now reached just below her butt. Her blue black hair had very light streaks of silver and gold in them. Her chest had grown in size and her body was very muscular but she was now more slender. The once brownish skin she had from the sun was now an even olive tone and it was as smooth as silk. He also noticed that she was wounded. Her side held a deep gash where blood flowed out of her. He had not realized he was staring until Miroku cleared his throat.

"We must go. We need to heal her and find out what happened to Lady Kagome." Next to him Sango watched Kagome intently. Worry was found in her eyes and Shippo's as well. Kirara whined lightly.

"Yeah. Lets head back to Keade's village. Maybe she could tell us what happened." Inuyasha looked down at her once more. Something deep, deep inside of him started to craw to the surface.

'_Mine.'_ Something growled behind him. Inuyasha's eyes widened. He looked around the field but found nothing. Taking it as his imagination he turned and started to walk back to their village.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ D.D ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

He heard the howl, which were very close to his lands. Standing in all his naked glory, Lord Ryohei grabbed his Kimono and dressed. What creature would dare disturb him on his very lands? He would soon deal with the insolent whelp and be rid of it. He called the head of his army and told him to watch over the palace. Once his sword was at his hip he ran with the wind. The demon was not far. Once he got to the clearing he stopped immediately. The woman dressed in such funny clothing was the most beautiful demoness he had ever seen. Sniffing the air his eyes widened when he realized this was the owner of the haunting scent. He watched as she jumped around and played. Her demon was obviously loose.

Stepping forward he watched as she stopped playing and turned to him. Narrowing her eyes she stepped back but stopped when she realized he held no malicious intent. He seemed happy almost and shocked at the same time. He also looked familiar. He silver hair is what caught her eyes first. Then his dark golden eyes that held a little bit of red in them. Sniffing, she took note of his scent. It smelled like the one on her coat!

A happy bark came from her and he was stunned when she so happily came to him. Jumping on him, she wrapped her arms and legs around him. _She had found him! The owner of the coat! Her mate!_ A small growl of content came from her.

Stunned that this beautiful creature had taken to him so quickly, he quickly got over it and wrapped his arms around her. Something wet licked his cheek and he noticed that she had been the once to do so. He looked down at her and realized that she wore a mating games coat. He knew exactly where this coat was from and who it came from. But the look in her eyes as she looked at him made him think. If she did know who gave it to her than why come to him so easily.

'_She looks as if she knows who I am. And she also acts as if she had never matured her beast.' _Usually the barer of the coat would be loyal to only the one had given it to her. As she nuzzled his neck he too note that she acted as if he was the one who had given it to her. A smile crossed his beautiful face. _'If she wants to think that then by all means let her think it.'_

A sound of talking was heard and he looked to the other side of the clearing. Someone was coming and whoever it was, they were calling for a "Kagome". He saw her head pop up at the noise and she yipped happily. So she was Kagome? A beautiful name. Letting her legs fall to the ground he watched as she was about to walk away but looked at him as if for approval. He could easily take her now but thought that it might not be the best time yet.

Putting a hand on her neck he was about to say something when his hand started to feel warm. Looking down he saw a mating mark appear where he had touched. Hidden by a now broken spell, he was finally able to see it. Frowning, he bent down to sniff it and her arms wrapped around him. So, she thought it was his mark, huh? He knew whose mark it was but he'd be damned if he was going to let him have her! Not after he had finally found what had driven him insane since the beginning of the mating games.

'_Mate.'_ She growled. A smile spread across his face. So that's what she was thinking. She mistakenly thought him to be her true mate. Like a loving mate would, he licked the spot just above the other mark. A soft purr was heard and he smirked. Putting his teeth to her neck, he pulled her closer. She bent her head back in submission. With that sign of approval, he bit down. Doing the same, she put her teeth to his neck as well and bit down. The taste of the others blood made them both groan.

'_So good!'_ They thought at once, both hearing the others thoughts. Pulling away he looked down at her happy eyes and at her new mark. Just above the silver crescent moon was his own mating mark. A dark golden crescent moon facing in the opposite direction that looped with the first mark. Bending down he placed a kiss to her lips. The crescent moon on her head also changing to match the one on her neck.

The calling of her name was getting louder. "I must go, mate. I will come for you another night. Do not let anyone know of our meeting." His deep voice was so amazingly hypnotic. She frowned and whined a bit at the mention of him leaving but nodded anyway. Putting a hand on her neck he put a spell to hide both marks. And with that he left. Only kami knew how happy he was to have finally found her.

Turning, she went to go play in the field.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ D.D ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**OKAY! IF YOU REACHED THIS POINT I **_**THANK YOU SO MUCH**_**! BECAUSE THAT MEANS YOU ACTUALLY READ MY STORY! LMAOO THANKS :)**

**WELL I KNOW IT WAS LONG BUT I WANTED TO DO A REALLY LONG CHAPTER. MOSTLY BECAUSE I THINK YOU GUYS DESERVE SUCH A LONG CHAPTER! =D  
>WELL NOW KAGOME HAS <strong>_**TWO**_** MATES! WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NOW? XD**

**(O.o)**

**I KNOW IT WAS A REALLY WEIRD CHAPTER BUT I WANTED THERE TO BE DRAMA LATER ON IN THE STORY :) ALL THE OTHER STORIES IVE READ ARE SOO AWESOME. BUT ONCE KAGOME IS MATED TO SESSHOMARU ITS LIKE NOTHING CAN COME BETWEEN THEM :/ BUT I WANTED TO CHANGE THAT JUST A LITTLE. :) AND YES. SHE WILL STAY MATED TO THIS MYSTERIOUS "LORD RYOHEI" AND SESSHOMARU.**

**SORRY TO MY LOYAL FANS AND READRES IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME?  
>I HOPE TO HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON. HOPE YOU GUYS WILL CONTINUE TO READ IT! =D<strong>

**JA NE! ;) **


	4. Double Take

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI…STINGY :'(**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR WAITING! FOR ALL OF YOUR PATIENCE HERE IS CHAPTER FOUR.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! YOUR FEED BACK IS VERY MUCH APPRICIATED AND WOULD DEFINITELY HELP MAKE MY STORY A WHOLE LOT BETTER! I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW IF WHAT IM WRITING IS GOOD!**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DEMON DIBS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**CHAPTER FOUR: DOUBLE TAKE**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DEMON DIBS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sesshomaru was livid. His search was going nowhere. It seemed that his guards were incompetent in the task he had set for them. To search for his mating coat and to bring the damn female to him seemed like the hardest mission on earth for his guards. Weeks had passed and he was at his wits end. He stormed from the dojo where he trained and went to his chambers.

Every maid that he passed bowed low and quickly left so as to not draw their lord's anger to them. Many stopped mid sentence and others stopped walking and cleaning to bow. He paid them no mind at all and once he was in his chambers he quickly bathed in his private baths, dressed, and left in search of the female.

Poor Jaken was threatened and told to take care of Rin. "Or else . . ." Were Sesshomaru's final words before he disappeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~D.D~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaede sat next to a sleeping beauty. No longer was she the little girl of the group anymore. She was now a full grown woman. Or rather, a full grown _demoness_. Upon their arrival her along with everyone in the village were surprised when instead of holding Kagome the human, he was holding Kagome the demon. She had, along their journey become ill. Her breathing had become harsh and her skin sweaty and her body heat to hot even for a demon. Kaede had to remove Kagome's clothing so as to not make her hotter. Though she kept the mating coat on so she was not fully naked. She now lay in Kaede's hut resting with Kaede tending to her as much as she could. Putting a rag to her head so as to cool the sweating girl down Kaede started to get lost in thought.

This once small human was now a strong demon. And all of this started when something happened to her one night in the woods during her bath. She held a coat and wouldn't let it out of her sight. While on their journey she seemed distant and almost in a trance. The female that attacked her seemed so angry and asked for the coat and as Inuyasha put it, she asked for the "Title" as well. And as she cleaned Kagome a day before, Kaede found something very, _very_ interesting. A silver crescent moon linked together with a gold crescent moon that faced the opposite direction. Kaede had seen many marks of demons throughout her years and could name anyone of them, but this one was new. If she were to name these separately, then they would be the marks of the Northern lands and the western lands. Together was something completely different. She looked at it more closely. It was on her left side where the neck met the shoulder. Closing her eyes, she sighed. It all made sense to her now. Kagome had been taken advantage of.

She found out the second the mark had made itself known. She figured that since Kagome was just starting to transition into a demon, her body was rejecting any spells. That is why the concealment on the marks did not stay for long. Kaede was surprised that Inuyasha, being a half demon and all, did not sense this. Even if there was a concealment spell on it, he should have at least been able to sense that there was something about her that was off, besides the fact that she was now a demon.

Kaede wasn't sure what to do. In fact she was sure she couldn't do anything. Kagome was now mated to two demons. And she was sure that hell would break loose soon. Kaede glanced out her hut window and saw as her friends paced back and forth waiting for Kaede to tell them what was wrong. But she would not until Kagome was awake to make sure if telling them was a good idea.

"Ye child are going to be in such a troublesome situation. I wish you nothing but the best. But my gut tells me this might not have such a happy outcome for ye child." She whispered as she took the rag off of Kagome, wet it then reapplied it.

Even in her sleep, Kagome's expression turned sad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~D.D~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How do you think Lady Kagome turned into a demon? I've never seen anything like that before!" Miroku was dumbfounded. He tried to figure out was what wrong but he got nothing but headaches.

"Well if I knew that I would have fixed her right away!" growled Inuyasha as he sat in his tree and drew a rock over tetsuisga to sharpen it.

Sango had been quite for the most part but she was getting very annoyed she wanted answers! What happened to her sister?

"This is ridiculous! I'm going in there to ask Kaede what happened to her!" she stood up and walked over but Kaede came out before she could go in.

"Ye may not enter yet Sango. Kagome is still unwell and I won't have anyone disturb her sleep. Ye must wait and be patient. When Kagome wakes, we shall all try to figure out what has happened." And with that she left everyone to their own thoughts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~D.D~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She had obviously been here. He stood in the middle of a field. Her vanilla and sandalwood scent was burned in his memory. That was the only thing his beast would let him remember. That delicious scent. He pushed the thought aside. Delicious scent or not, she had his coat and he would be damned if this demoness would be named his mate. He had no need for such worthless things such as a mate.

'_Damn the rules of the high court!' _He thought. The second he found this demoness she was to return to his estate and to be killed.

As he walked and searched he neared the end of the field and stopped short. His brother had been here. He felt something deep in his chest rumble. Ugh. Now he had to find the whelp. If had been here, the demoness was either with him or he knew where she was. He turned toward the village he knew he would find Inuyasha in.

"Soon wench." He said out loud. Deep inside him his beast roared with anger at his master. To think that he would betray the laws of the high court. The beast shook violently against his chains and his cage.

He tried to be free before his master would kill the girl. He saw through his eyes that he sped faster and faster to reach his brother. The beast knew for sure that the girl was with him. She was his friend and pack mate after all. He burst through the trees and landed on the ground with not even a sound. But Inuyasha was already ready for a fight. With his sword drawn, he looked dead at him.

"What do you want bastard?" Inuyasha asked.

"I am here, little brother, to find something that belongs to me." he said, his voice holding more ice to it than usual.

"Well if you're here for tetsuisga, then of course I'm gonna say go to hell! I have no time for you today!" Inuyasha gripped his sword like he held on to his very own life.

Growling lowly, "For once in your miserable life I am not here to kill you and take the sword, though nothing would give me greater pleasure. I am here for a woman."

Inuyasha stopped growling and for the second he remained quiet, eyes wide. The others were staring at the lord with equal shock.

"Hey, Miroku. Are you sure he's not _your_ brother?" asked the little voice of Shippou.

Miroku, still staring, replied. "Hm. That is an excellent question Shippou."

**(AN: OMG SORRY GUYS BUT IM LAUGHING SOOO HARD AS IM WRITING THIS . . . LMFAOOO!)**

A deep rumble was heard and then a loud growl. So loud everyone covered their ears from the sound.

'_Come out now! I know you are here!'_ he growled loudly in his native tongue.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~D.D~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaede heard the rumble first, then the loud growl. A little startled but not scared she covered her ears from the sound. When it stopped she sighed. He was here earlier then she expected. Something soft touched her leg and she turned to find a red eyed Kagome with the biggest smile on her face.

'_He's here for me!'_ she barked. Jumping up, her body seemed like it hadn't been sick at all. She bounced up like she had all the energy in the world. Kaede watched, fascinated that Kagome, a miko, turned into such a demon. A Miko-Inu-youkai. She watched as Kagome ran outside to find the source of the growl.

"This should be interesting." Said Kaede as she followed the bouncy pup.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~D.D~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He felt his beast shake harder and harder. It was becoming almost impossible to hold him down. His eyes held a tint of red to it and his claws grew. His beast seemed desperate yet happy. He was about to gain control back when out of the corner of his eye something caught his attention. He would have said it was his coat but it wasn't. It was the female wearing the coat. He looked at her body. The only thing she wore was his mating coat. Her long lean legs looked soft and nothing would have made him happier if he could have sunk his teeth into those luscious thighs. Her chest was large and although covered he could almost taste them. He felt his fangs elongate and his beast started becoming stronger and for once in his life he didn't stop him. He watched as she ran to him. Felt her grab him and hug him.

His thoughts of killing her went out the window. This female had bewitched him, body and soul with just a glance at her. His arm wrapped around her on its own accord. His beast had finally found a chance to gain control and took it. He was so happy. Happier then he could remember. His face buried in her neck where his mark was and she did to.

Silently to herself she wondered why she didn't find her mating mark she had given him in the field. No matter. She licked the spot where she had thought she left it and bit down. She heard him gasp and she drank his life's blood. Pulling away she smiled at him. There. She was now mated to him and she made sure this time.

A clearing of the throat was heard and Sesshomaru's eyes went from red to gold instantly. Glancing up, he saw the group staring with wide eyes. What was wrong with him? To act in such a way in front of others? It was very much unlike him. But no matter how hard he tried he could not find it in himself to be disgusted with her.

"K-Kagome! Get away from him! He'll kill you!" Sesshomaru looked down at the demoness in his arm. Kagome? Wasn't that the name of the human female that traveled with Inuyasha? It could not be possible that this was the same girl, was it? Impossible.

He looked down at her and watched as she turned to Inuyasha and growled, baring her fangs as if she would bite and rip him to shreds if he forced her to leave him. The air grew warmer and warmer but it seemed like the only one that was affected by it was Inuyasha. He yelped in pain and bounced back at the hotness of the air.

'_My mate!'_ she growled possessively. _'He's my mate! He would not hurt me half-breed!'_ Something in Sesshomaru's chest tightened. That was way he had come here though. It _was_ to hurt her. But now he could not.

That shut Inuyasha right up. Sesshomaru was the first to recover from the shock.

'_Mate?'_ he growled. She turned her blood red eyes to him and smiled. Kagome tilted her head and his eyes went wide for the first time in his life. He was shocked. His beast growled in content. It was true. She was his mate.

The content growling of the beast within him turned to a growling of anger as he looked at the mark again when something gold caught his eye. A gold crescent moon linked with his mark. His growl grew so loud that the demoness in his arm frowned. What had she done that angered her mate?

Sesshomaru put her down and turned to the old woman who was walking toward them.

"So you've finally noticed the mark have ye, Lord Sesshomaru?" asked the old miko.

"What is the meaning of this?" he growled as he pointed to the mark.

"When she did not bite you the mating was not complete. You may have claimed her as yours but not fully. Leaving her available to mate another. And so she did. Though I am not fully aware as to whom."

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Hold on a second! What the hell are you two going on about! Sesshomaru! Are you the one that did this to Kagome!" Sesshomaru said nothing. That was all the answer that Inuyasha needed. His eyes started to burn red.

"Inuyasha, please calm down. We don't know what happened to Kagome and fighting won't solve anything!" said Sango. He didn't seem to hear her.

"You're a BASTARD!" Inuyasha yelled. With his sword drawn he ran straight for Sesshomaru. He got nowhere near him. He ran straight into a barrier made from none other than Kagome.

"Hurt him and die half-breed." She said. The first words she had said instead of growling and barking since she became a demon.

Turning back to the old woman. She laid her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder and he didn't bother to push her away. He seemed attached to her the second he had laid eyes on her.

"Isn't this the mark of the Northern Lands?" asked Kaede. Sesshomaru was about to open his mouth to reply but never did.

"Of course it is. She belongs to me as well." Said a voice from behind them all. Everyone turned and found the man who looked so much like Sesshomaru. His silver hair was darker and his eyes were a darker shade of amber too. But unlike Sesshomaru, this man's eyes held a tint of red around the edge.

Kagome's head popped up at the sound of his voice. Her happy bark was loud and she all but ran out of Sesshomaru's arms. Jumping up she landed in his waiting arms.

"Hello mate." His voice was loving and he stared at her like she was the only thing in the world. Her answer was a kiss to his lips.

"LET HER GO!" was the deafening growl of the western Lord. Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kaede, and even Kirara and Inuyasha said nothing as they watched what was unfolding before them.

Lord Ryohei turned to Sesshomaru and smiled.

"Why, hello there, my twin brother. How have you been?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~D.D~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**OHHH! SESSHOMARU'S TWIN! WHAT THE HECK! I DIDN'T KNOW HE HAD A TWIN! OH….WAIT….IM THE ONE WRITING THE STORY …. OF COURSE I KNEW THAT ….LOLZ…..OKAY NOW IM NOT SO SHOCKED….BUT ARE YOU! LOLZ**

**SO…RECAP ANYONE? OK! :D**

**-KAGOME HAD SMEXY TIME WITH A RANDOM STRANGER IN HER SLEEP**

**-KAGOME TURNS INTO A DEMON**

**-KAGOME BECOMES A MATE TO A REALLY STRONG MYSTERIOUS LORD**

**-SESSHOMARU FIND KAGOME AND INSTEAD OF KILLING HER, HE WANTS HER SMEXY HER UP AGAIN. LOLZ**

**-EVERYONE IS SHOCKED AND SPEECHLESS AND INSTEAD OF HELPING KAGOME THEY WANT TO BE NOSEY AND WATCH IT LIKE ITS SOME SORT OF DRAMA.**

**-LORD RYOHEI POPS UP AND SAYS HE MATED KAGOME AND SHE DOESN'T SEEM TO MIND TO MUCH.**

**-LORD SESSHOMARU AND LORD RYOHEI ARE TWINS.**

**OK NOW PLEASE I BEG YOU DO ME THE FAVOR REVIWING!**

**THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR WAITING FOR ME TO UPDATE AND I WILL UPDATE SOON!**

**TEASER S FOR NEXT CHAPTER ANYONE? :) …. KAGOME IS GOING TO HAVE TROUBLE WITH THESE TWO MEN BECAUSE SHE IS MATED TO BOTH. THOUGH SHE ONLY THOUGHT SHE WAS MATED TO ONE. KAGOME'S HEART IS GOING TO BE SPLIT. BECAUES HER BEAST IS GOING TO BE LOYAL TO BOTH SESSHOMARU AND RYOHEI. OH! AND NARAKU IS GOING TO MAKE AN APPERANCE.**

**CANT WAIT TILL NEXT TIME! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**JA NE! 3**


	5. To Ease One's Pain

**Well, hello there! :D If you are reading this then you must be . . . . AWESOME! Lolz**

**Thanks you for waiting! So to reward you for waiting, I am giving you chapter five!**

**ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO RYOMIKO TAKAHASHI**

**This story is made for pure love of reading fanfiction **

**BTW THIS MAY CONTAIN SOME ADULT CONTENT. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF UNDER THE AGE OF 18 PLEASE. THANK YOU.**

**ENJOY! ~~ \(^o^)/**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DEMON DIBS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CHAPTER FIVE: TO EASE ONE'S PAIN

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DEMON DIBS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why, hello there, my twin brother. How have you been?" said Ryohei smiled.

All was silent. Not a thing to be heard. First one to break the silence was Inuyasha. "_**What**_ **the **_**HELL**_? _Twin_? I have _another_ freakin' brother? Not possible! This is some kind of trick! I've known Sesshomaru my whole life and I've never heard of you before!"

"Well half breed, you were not born of the same mother and by the time you were born I was already gone. I had moved on and moved up. So to speak. I am now the Lord of the Northern lands. Mother had died years before and father only really spoke of Sesshomaru. So I find it as no surprise how no one has ever heard of the third son of Inu-Taisho." He slightly glared at Sesshomaru.

A deep hatred started to grow inside Ryohei's chest but it stopped instantly when he heard a soft purring sound. A deep content purr that was given off by his beautiful mate. A smile spread across his face and his arms tightened around her.

"No. This is a trick." Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru. "Naraku set this up right? A trick to throw us all off! He can't be related to us! Tell me this is a joke!"

A deep growl was heard from the Western Lord. "A trader like you is no brother of mine!" Sesshomaru's eyes dropped to the girl in his brother's arms. "Release the girl."

Ryohei looked at Sesshomaru for a second and said nothing for a while then looked down at the girl that held him tightly and lovingly.

"Funny, isn't it, Sesshomaru? I finally have something for myself and she seems to like me more then you." Ryohei was having fun teasing him. He watched as Sesshomaru's eyes tinted red and watched as the beast within grew angrier with each word Ryohei said.

"_Mate_! Come _here_!" He all but barked angrily. The mark on her neck pulsed and her head popped up and she moved from Ryohei's arms instantly to walk toward Sesshomaru.

"Mate! Come back here to _me_!" Ryohei growled in the native tongue. Her mating marked pulsed again and she turned. She was very confused. She turned to her mate who called her first and started to walk to him but her mate called her again and this time he was on the opposite side of where he had first called her. She was being pulled in two directions. The pounding in her head from before when she was sick started up again and the feeling of dizziness took over, her head hurting more and more. Slowly the pulsing in her neck started to grow.

"Did you not hear me?" yelled Sesshomaru. He took a step forward. She took a step forward as well.

"No! Over here! Don't listen to him! I am your mate and you belong to me!" yelled Ryohei from a few feet away. She stepped from Sesshomaru and stepped toward Ryohei. Slowly the throbbing pain in her head grew.

"Mate!" came Sesshomaru's deep angry voice. She went to him. Again the feeling of pain grew.

"Mate! Come!" Ryohei this time. And he wasn't happy with her walking away from him. More pain.

"MATE!" They both yelled at the same time. Her marks pulsed and throbbed. The pain becoming too much! She wanted to go to her mate but her head hurt. She couldn't think straight. Before she knew it her world went black.

Neither of her mates had time to catch her. Inuyasha caught her before she touched the ground. "SHUT UP ALREADY!" He couldn't take it anymore. Here Kagome was, confused, him angry and not knowing what to, a brand new freak of a brother and Sesshomaru getting pissed and angry and no one was explaining anything to the one person that was the most confused.

"Watch your mouth half breed." Inuyasha turned to Ryohei and growled.

"Can't you see what's happening to her? She's dying! Because her body can't handle the fact that she has two full demons AND she was once human and her body is transforming itself into a demons. And you fighting over her isn't going to make her better!" He picked her up and walked towards Kaede's hut. "I don't know who you are and I honestly don't care. The most important thing is getting Kagome better." And then he was gone. In the hut to take care of Kagome. A silent Shippou trailing after him to be with his mother.

"Inuyasha is right. While you may want to go about your day, _we_ will take care of her." Sango glared at the two demons. "Because _you two obviously_ haven't done a _good job_."

Not a second later a sharp clawed hand was around her neck. "Normally I wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone, especially a human, who has talked to me the way you just did. But you are my mate's companion. And I don't feel she would like to find her friend dead when she wakes." Ryohei growled, low and menacing.

He dropped her and followed Inuyasha inside. Sango was a bit shaken. He had zapped a small amount of his power on her neck to show he was not joking. She clutched her throat and coughed slightly. She had looked him in the eyes. She had seen in his eyes that what he told her was true. She turned to look at him as he walked away. His aura was strong and dark. Sango silently prayed for her friend.

'_What have you gotten yourself into, Kagome'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~D.D~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sesshomaru couldn't figure it out why he acted this way. He had come originally to get his mating coat and kill the woman who wore it but instead he found himself protecting this fragile creature.

'_I must kill her soon!_' he thought to himself _'I can't afford to have a mate.'_

'_**She is our mate. We cannot kill her. That will cause war with the High Court.'**_

'_She is not suitable!'_ he thought.

'_**She is more suitable then those other demoness whores that vey for our attention!'**_his beast argued.

"_She was my brother's wench!_" His inner voice grew louder with each thought.

"_**That's right. WAS your brother's wench. She is now OURS**_."

"_She is hideous!_" Sesshomaru argued.

"_**She is beautiful."**_ His beast corrected.

'_She's human!' _He yelled.

'_**Not anymore . . .'**_Said his beast.

He had nothing to say to that. It was true. She was not a human. Though she was before, he couldn't say anything now. The scent of a human was growing weaker and weaker with every passing minute.

He watched as his twin head inside the hut and watched as the rest of the humans followed. He stayed outside for about a minute or two. He was mated to a _human_? Had he done something to anger god? Why were they punishing him? He took a deep breath and the once human now demon's scent caught his attention. Human or not. Dying or not. She had an addictive scent. He couldn't get enough of it as he breathed in deeply again. Little by little he got lost in her scent. His beast took note of this and finally let his master see what happened the night of their mating. Slowly but surely memories of their mating night began to surface.

'_**She was washing when we found her. She was naked and ripe and begging to be taken.'**_Said his beast. He allowed the picture to flow through his mind. He could feel his master's mind easing a bit. Sesshomaru was having a hard time focusing on the problem at hand as his beast fed him delicious memories. Him finding her and watching her bathe. His waiting for the perfect moment. And finally when he slipped in to the water to have her when she was asleep. She was so responsive, even in her sleep, as he toyed with her. Her breasts weren't huge and over spilled his hands but they weren't small either. They fit perfectly in his hands as he played with them. Then his beast let him remember how it all _felt_. He thanked god that the others were out of ear shot because he let out a light moan. Tight. So _very tight!_ He couldn't remember every having tighter. He had taken virgins before but she was tighter than any he had ever taken. A slight moan of pain from the hut broke his trance.

Should he go in inside? He thought for a second.

Yes. He should.

He needed to find a way to break the mating bond without causing war with the high court.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~D.D~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The group watched in silence. They felt bad they could not take the pain away.

"She wasn't in this much pain before. So why is she in pain now?" asked a scared Shippou.

Kaede sat for a moment and said nothing. Inuyasha went over to her and brought a cool cloth to her head. A slight growl was heard from both lords. How dare he touch their mate?

"We need to help her. Her body can't take the change well." Inuyasha said. For the first time ever, everyone was pretty surprised with the way Inuyasha was taking all of this. Normally he'd be the first one to start swinging his sword around. But the thought faded as they looked at the way he treated Kagome. The one thing he cared about in this whole mess was Kagome. Everything else could wait till later.

Sango sighed. "He right. She was ill not to long before you came. I'm almost certain that if we don't help her she could die. Her body can't handle the change from human to demon. She was born a human so for her to change is unnatural."

"Though ye are correct, Sango, there is another problem that we have not considered." Kaede stepped forward and stopped until she reached Lord Ryohei. She looked into those dark amber with red rimmed eyes.

"Sesshomaru's bond with her was already consummated. She has accepted him mind, body, and soul. Yours on the other hand was not consummated. You have shared blood so your blood is running through her veins. But you have not fully shared your body with her. Her soul is linked to yours through the blood exchange. In her mind she has accepted you as her mate. But you have not lain with her. Both your blood and Sesshomaru's, though the same because you are twins, are slightly different, so they are having a war within her body. When you shared your blood and hers with you, she never received your body." She saw the smirk on his face and heard Sesshomaru's growls and Inuyasha's as well growing louder and louder.

"Oh hush! Ye both know that what I say is true!" They both continued to growl but not as loud. They wanted to hear what she had to say and find out if there was possibly another way around the one that she was so obviously pointing out that Ryohei should do.

"She received your blood. But your body never showed the proof that ye wanted her. So Sesshomaru's blood is trying to force your blood out of her body. This is not agreeing so well so she has fallen ill. Your choice? Since a mating of the blood is impossible to ignore, ye are no longer able to withdraw your claim to her even though she is mated to your brother. So ye must consummate this mating bond or I am afraid to say, you must watch her die."

Ryohei didn't hesitate to answer her. "I will more than happily consummate this mating if the half breed were to simply hand my mate over to me."

"Wait! Hold on. Isn't there any other way that we can save her?" Sango asked.

"I am sorry to say this, but in this case? There is no other choice."

Everyone went silent. A cough was heard, then a slight moan. Her chest heaved and arched.

"AH! M-Mate! He-Help me! It hurts!" she writhed in pain.

Both Sesshomaru and Ryohei stepped forward.

"She called for me brother. I'm the only one who can make her pain go away." Ryohei smirked.

Sesshomaru growled, "Once we figure out how to solve the problem we have on our hands I will deal with you. For now, though, you may live."

Ryohei smiled. "Always quick with the threats." And with that he went over to Kagome.

He put a hand on her forehead and her eyes opened. "Make the pain stop. Please!" She nearly begged. At the touch of his hand on her forehead, she nuzzled it with affection like a kitten. He smirked. He bent his head and laid a kiss to her mouth. A small peck. But Kagome moaned into the kiss none the less. Like it was the best kiss she had ever had.

"I think it is time we left. We need to let her rest. I believe we may leave her here. I think she is most safe with her mate's." with that, Kaede left the hut. Miroku followed with Shippou on his shoulder, a sad expression on his face. Sango glared at the two demons but said nothing and walked out.

"The sun is setting. I believe we all need some rest." She said.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome one more time. Was it really safe to leave her here with these two? Sesshomaru would have tried to kill her by now, but he hadn't. In fact it looked like he wanted her away from his _brother_ and in his arms instead. Ryohei wanting her dead was obviously not a problem. He held on to her like she was his life line. Slowly he got up and walked out without a sound. He didn't want to but he needed to think. This was much to take it.

He walked out leaving both of Kagome's mates there to take care of her.

He tried not to feel sad but god only knew the pain he felt leaving her. But he had to. He tried to stay strong. To not have a hot head about this whole thing. But it was very difficult. He sighed and frowned.

He really couldn't believe it. She was no longer his.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~D.D~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The pain she felt was so completely different then the pain she felt before. The throbbing in her head moved lower to her chest. The pain stayed there but grew worse as it lowered down to her lower abdomen. Then lower to her nether regions. Something warm and soft touched her forehead and god, it was a wonderful feeling.

But it simply stayed there. The pain lessened at the contact but it was still too much.

She tried to get it to touch her more.

"More, please!" she whispered. The warm soft hand went lower to touch her neck. _Yes_! She thought. The pain lessened again but only slightly.

So touching her made the pain go away? She felt the pain recede but she needed more!

She felt it touch her more.

_More. More. More!_ She chanted in her mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~D.D~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sesshomaru was in deep thought. Then he heard her moan. And what a wonderful moan it was. It hit his ears then from there went completely south. His manhood twitched. His beast clawed at the chains. He wanted more. He looked to his twin. He must have felt the same. They looked at each other and all hate was gone from both of their eyes. Only pure lust for their mate. She was tiny and small and smelled oh so wonderful. He could smell her arousal as it grew as he watched Ryohei drag his claws down her neck and to her breast. She arched her back prettily.

"So responsive." Ryohei said. He grazed is claws over her erect nipple through her shirt.

"I suggest you let her go. Now." Growled Sesshomaru.

Ryohei simply laughed. "Becoming affected by her scent?" No response.

Ryohei simply laughed harder. Arms wrapped around his neck and his laughing ceased immediately. He felt her pull herself up and while he was still sitting and wrap her arms around him while she claimed on top of him to straddle his waist. Slowly of her own accord, her lips thrust forward. The contact sent shivers down his spine. He was hard instantly. She did it again and he growled. She did it a third time. His arms wrapped around her and he thrust against her as well.

From across the Sesshomaru watched and glared at his brother. Then when she moaned his mind went wild. She was moaning for his brother? She was only supposed to do that for him! He was up in seconds and grabbed her arms and tried to pull her away. Ryohei growled and grabbed her hips and pulled her back. She fell forward, her bottom facing Ryohei and her face in perfect alignment with Sesshomaru's manhood. Her breathing was hard from the touches Ryohei given her. Both brothers stopped arguing to notice their position. Ryohei had no problem with it. Sesshomaru on the other hand, though he was tempted to fight with him, stayed shut. His beast, for the fiftieth time that day, was fighting with him for control. He had never realized how strong his beast was!

Sesshomaru's hand thrust out and grabbed Kagome's hair. His brother grabbed her hips and thrust his still clothed hips against hers. His beast was obviously in control. And he had no problem wanting to mate with her on the spot. But Sesshomaru still fought. This was disgraceful. He felt foolish. To so simply fall for this females reactions to mate? It was ludicrous! But he couldn't help it. He felt he was losing his mind little by little.

The girl beneath him gripped him through his Hakama's and squeezed his raging erection then started to pump her hands. Back and forth her hand went with tight hold on him. Sesshomaru groaned. Kagome grinded her hips against his brothers and she felt something hard poking her backside. Sesshomaru let out a growl mixed with a deep moan, his hips trust forward against her and Ryohei let out a moan and soon he was dry humping her. His cock moving in perfect harmony with her hips as he rubbed himself against her wet core.

Sesshomaru had a decision to make. A hard one especially when her small, warm hands were wrapped around his cock so tightly. Stop this before it went further or take her with his brother.

She moaned and squeezed him tighter.

The decision was made . . .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~D.D~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**HOPE YOU LIKED! SORRY FOR THE CLIFFY! BUT KAGOME NEEDS TO GET BETTER.**_

_**SOON.**_

_**BECAUSE HER ACTING LIKE A PUPPY ALL THE TIME IS KIND OF ANNOYING ME**_

_**-_- LOL**_

_**I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOON! BUT MY COMPUTER IS ACTING UP SO I DON'T KNOW WHEN. BUT I'LL TRY TO DO IT SOON!**_

_**JA NE!**_


	6. Sothere are two of you?

Oh my god. I am sooooooo sorry for taking so long! I've been so busy with work and other stuff!

As a reward for not killing me!...here is a lemon….

_PLEASE DON'T KILL ME WHEN YOU READ IT! I BEG YOU! SHE NEEDED TO BE WITH HIM ALSO!_

_**IT'S PART OF MY PLOT!**_

_ANYWAYS …__DISCLAIMER IS THE SAME….__I OWN NOTHING_

:'(

WARNING: If under 18 please do not read. You have been warned.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-DEMON DIBS-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Chapter 6: So . . . there are two of you?

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-DEMON DIBS -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

He squeezed. His breath hitched. He briefly looked over to his brother and glared at him. Ryohei's eyes were closed and he was panting. He watched as his brother's arm wrapped around her and one of his hands went under her clothing and disappeared. Only when he heard her moan did he know his brother had reached his destination.

Sesshomaru couldn't take this. Sharing? _**NO!**_ He didn't want _this_. He didn't want _her_!

But her hand around his shaft shifted back and forth and he couldn't help his hips from thrusting forward and back then repeating the action. His hand at some point was on her head and he dug his claws into her wavy, thick, long, black midnight locks.

He couldn't find the power in him to stop.

Her hand followed up as she let go of him. He was about to protest when she slid her hand inside his hakamas and grabbed onto him again. His mind went wild. Her skin on his skin. So warm. So soft. His beast roared.

_'**Mate's touch sets us on fire!'**___he roared in his mind.

_'Mm. Yes!'_ his beast sensed some reluctance from his master. There was something about him that was holding him back from taking her.

He heard that her moans increased and heard her breath hitch and he opened his now partly red eyes to see his brother had rid her of her pants and his and was now partly inside her.

_'**He enters mate! Get him! KILL HIM!**_' his beast roared in fury. But just as he was about to attack he thought for a second. If he entered her, not only will she have a second mate but her life would be spared. Her pain would stop.

_'If we let her mate with him, he will stop her pain.'_He thought.

_'**Mate would be safe from harm?'**_ his beast growled. Still not liking the idea of letting his twin rut with her.

_'Yes.'_ Was all he answered.

Disgusting. Part of his mind was disgusted. A human? She was no longer human but demon now but it didn't change the fact that she was once a human. She was not strong. She is _still_ not strong.

_'**But she will be once she is better.'**_ His beast growled at him. He hated it but he knew he had to do one thing and one thing only. His beast inside wined for his mate but Sesshomaru's logical side won out.

He groaned as she squeezed him and pumped his shaft, his hips pulling back and pumped forward. He wanted to leave but couldn't. Just as he was about to try to use whatever strength he had left to rip her away, her breath hitched and a whine left her. Her hand paused for a second but a second was all he needed. His brother had done the deed. He watched as a growl left him. He tried to hold his beast back from ripping his brother apart. She cried out in passion and pleasure and he felt his heart sink.

_'Ridiculous.'_ He thought. '_I have nothing to find upsetting about this. I should, in fact, find this a blessing. For once I should thank my twin.'_

But deep in his gut he knew he was lying to himself. He was going to kill his brother. If not him then his beast would.

Sesshomaru jumped up quickly, adjusting his clothing and left.

'_This should actually help my unfortunate situation.'_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-D.D-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

He heard what was happening. He didn't need demon hearing to figure it out. There was no other way though to help her. They all wanted to though. Sango was two seconds away from running in there and killing the demons but Miroku just watched as she sat there with closed eyes. Miroku wasn't a demon but due to him being a priest his hearing was a lot better then most. He knew it was Sesshomaru's brother that was doing those things to her, on account of the fact that he saw Sesshomaru leave not long before. He wanted nothing more than to purify the demon that touched his poor friend. But it was useless. She needed to get better. This was the only way.

He knew for sure that once Kagome was back to normal she will hate herself for what had happened to her.

A moan was heard from inside this hut. Inuyasha had left long before this started. Good thing to. He wasn't sure he could handle this.

Another loud moan. Sango's head snapped up and she finally heard what was happening inside. She was about to jump up and run in when a flash of something went across her face. She help herself back. Small sheds of tears sprung to her eyes.

"Dear Sango," Said Miroku, trying to lighten up the mood.

He had watched as she was distracted by what was happening inside that hut and knew it was killing her. But the moans and sounds from inside was enough to drive him insane.

_Who knew Kagome could sound as sexy as she did?!_

Miroku could now understand the two brothers infatuation with the little miko.

Kirara and Shippou were with Keade picking herbs and food. So it was just Sango and him. Thank Kami for that.

"Let's not waste the mood!" he smirked as his hand crept closer to her behind.

Before he had a chance to grab her, he was knocked out cold. "In your dreams monk!" was all she said. The last thing he saw was her going out to the fields to find shippou, Kirara, and Kaede.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-D.D-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

She couldn't help the noises. She felt like she had been asleep for months! Now as she finally wakes up she had this wonderful sensation coursing through her body. Every nerve and every single mussel was screaming with pleasure.

Kagome's eyes had faded from red back to her normal light brown eyes. But they were kept closed. Her jagged red and black strips on each of her cheeks stayed though. Her mouth opened in satisfaction and she panted. Little by little things started to make sense and god did it feel good. Hot. Hotter. Oh god. To hot.

Her blood was becoming liquid fire. She noticed that she was on her hands and knees. Her lower region's little buddle of nerves, oh so sensitive nerves, felt as if it were being abused in the most wonderful and most spectacular way.

She also felt something moving . . . _inside_ of her. Without being able to control herself her hip bucked wildly and she met something hard behind her every time she did. She heard a sound. Panting. Harsh. Not her own. A growling sound came from behind her. Oh what a sexy sound it was. It sent chills down her spine. She felt her nails dig into the floor.

She could take the position. She needed deeper. She wanted the hard velvety steel to go deeper to hit that special something inside of her. Without even trying she moved so fast that it startled the being behind her. All the while, her eyes closed in pure ecstasy. She laid the male (which she found out . . . obviously) on his back. All rational thought gone. No "how did this happen?" No "Who is this person?" No "help me" or "get off of me". Nothing. It was pure feelings of the body. Not long after she had him on his back and her straddling his waist did she feel it. THAT SPOT! Oh so deep inside of her. So hot. So deep. She threw her head back and shouted her pleasure. Her neck pulsed in satisfaction. _More_!

"Oh please! More! I beg you move with me! Take me!" she moaned the sentence.

"Oh gladly my mate. Oh I will do so gladly." She heard the male moan/growl out. She paid no mind to what he said about the whole "mate" thing because the instant he said that, he was thrusting his hips up and he pulled her down to meet him. The new position gave him more access and he went deeper. The force of it had him throw his head back and her eyes were thrown open.

"YES!" she cried out. Finally she looked at her lover. Her eyes couldn't have gotten any bigger. Sesshomaru? No. he wasn't. It wasn't his aura. It wasn't his markings. It looked so much like him though!

_What the hell?!_ She thought. But all thoughts were pushed aside. The coiling in her abdomen got stronger. _Stronger_! Like _nothing_she had _ever_ felt before.

She fell forward and her lips and teeth found his neck and his found hers. With one last _**hard**_ thrust, her mind went blank. They bit into each other and drank the life blood. Finally after a few seconds her head lifted. His blood on her lips and hers on his. It made her go overboard again. She called out to the skies above and screamed her release. Her lover below her joined in with her.

Her head rested on his chest. She wanted to be scared. She wanted to know what the hell happened. But she couldn't form a single sentence. All she could do was pant and push herself further into the warmth of her lover.

Her lover caressed her with his nose, taking in _their_ scent, and lightly traced kisses against her neck

"Sleep mate." And without fighting, she did.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-D.D-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The stinging in his neck that he had every time she cried out in pain had stopped. His beast clawed and rattled against the chains that held him in. It was done. And she now had another mate besides himself.

Anger coursed through him. _Whore_! His heart broke. The thought that now someone else can touch her . . . _own her_ . . . someone other then himself broke his heart. _No_. He could not be "_heart broken"_. That would require him _having_ a heart. But he couldn't put the blame on her alone. He had left her to his brother. He had left her. Even he knew that leaving one's mate, wanted or not, was dishonorable.

_'No. She, alone, is not to blame. I, to, am to blame.'_

He needed to find a way to rid himself of the girl. His _mate_.

Otherwise there would be war with the _**intended**_ would not like this very much.

He snarled at the thought of _another__useless _woman.

_'The high court commanded me to take her. I cannot fight it. No matter how much my claws are dying to dig in the southern princess' throat.'_

A thought came to him and he stopped in his tracks. _'I know exactly who can help in this kind of situation.'_

He smirked. Finally he would rid himself of his problem. He walked back to the west.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-D.D-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_PLEASE NO FLAMES! I BEG!_

Ok so everyone…_*****__backs away slowly…..__*_please don't kill me …. Like I said in the beginning…..ITS PART OF MY PLOT THAT I WANT HER TO BE MATED TO BOTH! X'(

I KNOW IT SHORT AND PROBABLY REALLY BAD…

*angry mob starts to form*…..*sweat drop* …. Oh boy…

Lol

I will try to update soon but I am currently trying to write a story…novel if you will….but it's only a dream and will probably never get read….i need serious proof reading and I need to work on it all day and night …btw it is a teen novel…probably won't get done for another six years but I can only hope! :D lol

_**ANYWAYS IM GOING TO SEE IF I CAN HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON!**_

ja ne!…*runs away from angry mob…*

UNTILL NEXT TIME….

_READ A REVIEW PLEASE!_


	7. how everyone should begin their day

LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! ENJOY!

Chapter Seven-How everyone should begin their day

* * *

><p>Light seeped in from the open window in the small home. It was abnormally quiet outside. Not a single peep from her friends. Normally they would all be up when the sun hit the horizon and be extremely loud. Inuyasha would yell and curse Shippou for playing his little tricks and the normal slap from Sango to Miroku would have been heard by now.<p>

A small little lump on the futon in the corner of the home slowly started to move. The covers slowly lowered and a head of beautiful black hair started to show. It flowed like a river across the pillow. Kagome couldn't seem to find it in her to want to get up. It felt like she slept for days! She felt so good and her mind at ease. And her body was hot. Really hot. But in that oh-so-good way. And comfortable. She wanted to bury herself deeper into that comfortable warmth. She wiggled closer to the source of heat. Then she froze. The source of the heat _moved_ . . . _closer_ to her. Then she noticed something strange. Something was draped over her body. Slowly she opened her eye to find out what held her down. Her sleepy eyes took in the scene around her. No one else was here but her. Her back was to the wall as she looked to see if her friends were asleep.

No one.

She looked down to find that the heavy object that was draped across her body was . . . an arm?

_'__What the hell?' _she thought. She cast a glance behind her and found head of silver hair. Shock wasn't the word. She wasn't sure there was a word for how she felt.

"S-Sesshomaru?!" she whispered. How in the hell? What happened? Why was _he naked_?! She looked down. Why was _she_ _naked_?!

A growl sounded from him and she jumped. Grabbing the sheets she brought them to cover how ever much of herself as she could.

"Please, Mate. Do not ruin such a wonderful morning by using that idiots name. I wanted to spend more time with you and not think of anything else. Please, let us have another moment to ourselves and pretend there is no world outside of this little home. If we can do that than I promise . . ." his hand slowly ranked up her inner thigh, "I will be more gentle this time around." She shivered in fear . . . and desire. She saw him grin and god knows that grin did funny things to her insides. Wait, this time around? What was he talking about? Then in slammed into her. Last night. She thought that was just a dream! Slowly she remembered their night together. Falling asleep then waking up and doing it again. And again. Then once more before they finally fell asleep.

Panic slowly started to settle in than reason started to settle in after. He just said he wasn't Sesshomaru. He wasn't? Sure his markings were a little off but not Sesshomaru? Who was he than? Why did he look so much like him? Why did this happen? Then the sadness started to settle in. Why was this happening to her? What did he want from her? To use her? To hurt her and her friends emotionally and mentally?Was this some sort of joke?

"Why?" she whispered looking down at him.

He looked up in confusion. "Why what, dear mate?"

"Why do you call me mate? Why did we do what we did? Are you just using me to get something? The jewel? Why use me in such a way? How did we end up doing this?" Tears formed in her eyes.

"Do you not remember what happened? Truly?" he asked. He searched her face before he sighed and slowly sat up. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She stiffened as he did but said nothing. His legs were on either side of her. He dwarfed her. Kagome seemed so small compared to him. His body was well toned and absolutely beautiful. The gods them selves would be jealous. "If you truly do not remember me then let me introduce myself. My name is Ryohei. I am Sesshomaru's twin brother. Least favorite of the brothers, I suppose. But Lord to the Northern Lands. Due to some . . . circumstances you are my mate. I guess you may say it is the same as being my wife as humans may say, and you are somehow Sesshomaru's mate as well. Much do my dismay." Slowly he told her all of this to make sure she processed all of this. "I wanted you for myself. I promise you, as a Lord and as your mate, I am not here for the jewel. I am here for you. Your body and scent and soul called to me somehow." He slowly lowered his face until his lips caressed her shoulder. He took in her scent. Her breath hitched a little and her body temperature heated a little bit

"When I first found you, you were in a field. It seemed like you had just won a battle. You had your beast running free and you came to me. You marked me as your mate. Last night was me returning the favor and marking you as mine. And I must say, you really are more then a any man could ever ask for. A mans wildest fantasy in one tiny perfect body. You are a siren." He grabbed her and quickly wrapped her legs around his waist. She let out a little yelp and her hands landed on his shoulders. Her blush from his words ran down from head to toe. "M-m-mate? We . . . we are married? B-but . . . how? I don't remember! And your twin? Me and him to? And beast? W-why?"

"Oh my mate can we talk about this later? You are currently in my lap in nothing but a sheet to separate our bodies. You have a look on your face that is to beautiful for words and my body seems to crave more of what you gave me last night. But . . . this time . . . we go slowly." His hand slipped down between the sheets to reach between her legs.

She grabbed his hand to stop him. Looking him in the eyes, she snapped, "W-wait a minute! What are you talking about? What beast? And what do you mean by marked you?"

He stopped his exploring for a minute and stared at her. Didn't she know? "Your inner demon dear mate. What else would I be talking about?"

Something that sounded oddly like a half laugh, left her. "Inner demon? Well sorry to bust your bubble Lord Ryohei but I'm not a demon. I'm human. So I have no idea who you saw but that wasn't me."

"I beg to differ. It was most certainly you. I smelt it on you and saw for myself that you are in fact a demon. But due to the fact that you are mated to two full demons, our essence, in a sense, was transferred to you. In a normal situation, when a demon and a human mate, the human will undergo a small change. Become part demon if you will. Nothing to serious. It may lengthen their life a little and it may give them more power then they are used to having. But in your case, being not only human but a miko _and_ mated to not only one but two full demons, you have more power and turned into a full demon. I guess the power you already had before you were a demon was so great that adding more power, demon power, on top of that just altered your very being."

She froze. So. She was a demon. "Why don't I remember any of this?"

Ryohei shrugged, "It may be due to the fact that you are still not in touch with your beast. It is still new to you and because you are a brand new demon, it it still . . . young. It has not had to long to mature. It takes demons a very long time to mature their demons and control them properly. You just inherited yours through my brother and I, and you used to be a miko. I am not sure how you and your beast will work together or how long it will take to mature. This is something we will have to look into together."

She slowly nodded, lost in thought. "But . . . for now . . ." he said as he resumed trailing his hand down her stomach and finally in between her legs where she slowly started to get wet.

She wanted to resist. Truly she did. But when he started trailing his hands down her body, she remembered how naked they were and her body slowly started to become as hot as fire. Since she laid eyes on him and his glorious body, her body had a heat that would not go awa. Was Sesshomaru's body built the same way? As far as what Ryohei said, her and Sesshomaru slept together but she never saw his body. Was he just as muscular? Did he touch her this way? She wished she knew!

"Wai-t, p-plea-se. Answers. W-we . . . I need . . ." She shivered as his hand worked her clit. Slowly, he circled her, moving in such a way that he knew she liked, judging on she moaned for him last night.

"You need . . . what? Tell me what you need?" he slowly pulled the sheets away. It was dark last night so he didn't get to see much but now, in the light of day, he saw how utterly beautiful she was. Her breast were a perfect size and her hips were not to big but well rounded and perfect enough to grab onto as he pounded into her. Her ass was perfection. He couldn't wait to have her on her hands and knees with her perfect little ass in the air begging for him to be inside her. Her skin was flawless and was beautifully tanned due to being in the sun everyday because of her travels. And she had such a beautiful figure. Curves in all the right places and muscular in such a feminine way. Her body was the sexiest he had ever seen.

"I need . . . uhh . . . ahh . . . mmm," His dick throbbed at the sound of her moaning. Good god, she was wet. Her hips started to slowly follow the way his finger worked her. Then to make sure he didn't lose her, he thrust his finger inside her and immediately started to thrust into her slowly but deeply.

"Is this what you need little mate? My finger inside you? Mmm, you are so tight and hot. I love it inside you. So amazing. It is like nothing I have ever felt. And your taste is . . . mmmm. Delicious. I want my tongue on you now. I want to taste you. I want you to cum on my mouth and scream my name to the heavens so that all may know you belong to me. But first you must cum on my hand. Then you will cum on my mouth. Then my cock. Then . . . then I will fuck you. I will fuck you so hard and deep and have you screaming in ecstasy. I Shall have you in ways you have never even imagined. And you will love every second and beg for more." he groaned as she tightened on his finger. He pulled out and added another. He grinned. "So you like it when I talk dirty, Mate? Good. Imagine this, my pet. You are on your hands and knees. I am behind you. Slowly I thrust my dick into your tight sheath. You feel so full and I am so hard. I slowly run my fingers through your hair then pull lightly. Then . . . I start to pound into you hard. So hard and deep that I have you screaming at the top of your lungs." He wanted to be slow with her today. Really he did. But soon he started to thrust his fingers into her faster. He was so hard it hurt. Slowly he lowered her onto her back and he moved on top. She panted, her eyes glazed over. All rational thoughts gone. "Mmm! Ry-Ryohei. F-faster! _Please_. I n-need you in me!"

He chuckled. "But, my pet, I already am inside you. My fingers are fucking you fast and deep. Isn't that enough?"

She groaned. "No! Mmmm-more!"

"More what? What is it you want more of? Say it. I want to hear you say it out loud." he said in a husky voice in her ear. God he wanted her to say it so bad!

"You! I want your cock in me!"

He grinned and slowly moved to position himself at her entrance. "Where? If you do not say it, I will not know where you want me to put it."

He looked her in her eyes and for a brief moment, her eyes flashed red then faded so that her eyes ran red at the edges of her eyes. So sexy. She panted as she opened her mouth and said, "I-I want you in my . . . umm . . ." A deep blush rose to her cheeks. Oh, so innocent. He loved it. "Say it love." he whispered in her ear. She looked him in the eyes then slowly moved her gaze lower, down to his dick. "I wa-want you in m-my c-cunt. Please! It's so hot! I need you!"

"Than you shall have me." Then he thrust all the way to the hilt not leaving an inch untouched. What a fool his twin was. Why would he ever want to rid himself of this vixen? Not even a day with her and he was already hooked on her like a drug. Her scent. Her body. She moaned in his ear. Than a breathy sigh that was oh-so-sexy. He pulled out all the way, then slammed back in to her and god . . . her moans were amazing. He did that again and again and again. Faster and harder he moved, each time hitting that one spot in her that made her scream and pant harder. He panted. "Together! Fuck! Together mate. I want to release together! I want to feel you tighten that little pussy on my cock and cum. Mmm! Fuck, mate!" He pounded her hard. "_Now!_"

After a few more thrusts she came. Then one more thrust into her and he came into her. "Mmm. Feel that love? That is me cuming inside you. See how I keep cuming. You do this to me! Because your tight little cunt is the only one that can make me cum this hard!" Than he fell on top of her, still panting hard after his release.

She didn't know what came over her. Her body seemed to act of its own accord. She pushed him on his back and went down and quickly took him in her mouth. Her body seemed to wanted more. She worked his cock and in a matter of seconds it was hard as steel again. Then she took him deep in her throat. And sucked hard.

"OH fuck!" he growled out. His hand dug into her hair and he slowly started to thrust into her mouth. He had never had a woman suck him so good before. Kagome's mouth was heaven. So hot and tight and she sucked like a pro. He wouldn't be able to last much longer. He looked down and saw as she stopped sucking long enough to lick the tip of him like a piece of candy only to swallow him whole again. Soon he came in her mouth and he held her head in place and felt as she swallowed every drop.

"Oh dear mate, that was unbelievably amazing!" He panted. He looked down and looked into her eyes. They were completely red. Then his eyes fell to her lips and saw as her tongue licked all of his cum that dripped down to her chin. His cock was hard as steel instantly. He groaned. He was going to enjoy this tremendously. This is how he should begin his day, everyday.

And from now on he will.

* * *

><p>I am sooo sorry for the late update. No excuses. I completely forgot about this and although I wanted to post a meaningful chapter, I decided to go for a lemon instead because all of you readers simply deserved it after so long of waiting!<p>

Again thanks for reading and I promise, for real this time, I'll have another chapter up soon! Going to catch up on one or two other stories now.

Read and review please! Thanks!

Ja ne!


End file.
